


Wenn es nur einmal so ganz stille wäre

by Necalosse



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necalosse/pseuds/Necalosse
Summary: 一對還算甜的可以的中野日常……2016~2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 其實這是個…不知道從某處扒下來的日常三十題…我覺得上一對被我毒死的rps可能是因為我之前很不自量力挖坑長篇又沒填完…可是我好想開新坑Q^Q其實這個有點像之前寫的on a shore那樣…按著題目順序來我真不一定能扯出來…每章開始前我會標出是第幾題…這就是我的非主流寫法(默  
> 其次…因為我是一瓶木糖醇…無糖的…算不算發糖我很難界定…而且我還一直有個毛病就是視角混亂-_-一直改不過來…三不五時犯一犯…很難受…  
> 再次…標題借用里爾克的詩句…唯願有朝一日一切如此靜謐…是的…希望他們生活平靜美好…而且我一直是個起名廢嘛沒辦法…  
> 最後…如有雷同…這麼爛的有人抄…我是不會信的…  
> 沒了…正文以下…

二十五 凝視彼此的眼睛

謝天宇很喜歡看陳裕添的眼睛。  
尤其是贏了rank，或者贏了比賽，一雙笑得彎彎的眸子簡直要讓人移不開眼睛。  
還會讓他看著看著就跟著笑起來。陳裕添在多次看到以後毫不猶豫地給出了『誒喲，icon你笑的好蠢。』的評價，但是下次他還會這樣。  
｢icon，我贏啦！｣扔下鼠標，陳裕添揉了揉眼睛，｢我這個瞎子還是6的吧。｣  
謝天宇從椅子後面按住他的肩膀，他剛剛打完今天的最後一盤rank，於是一直在陳裕添旁邊觀戰。  
｢world6什麼時候不6了？｣他伸手把陳裕添的手隔開，｢別這樣揉眼睛啊，你不要眼睛了？｣  
｢好累啊。｣陳裕添放下手，眨了眨眼睛，｢我還得再來一把…｣  
｢嘩！world6，你這麼拼？｣謝天宇發出一個驚嘆句，手移到陳裕添的胳膊上替他放鬆，｢都幾點了，你是跟馬哥學的吧？｣  
｢icon你這是挑撥我跟舍友關係。｣陳裕添說著，手指卻握住了謝天宇的，排隊要很久，他索性閉上眼睛往椅子上用力靠，｢沒有用，馬哥不接受挑撥。｣  
｢哇靠world6你想壓壞我啊！｣謝天宇往後面一跳，卻捨不得鬆開陳裕添的手，｢太晚了，馬哥我是沒法勸，可是你還是早點睡吧。｣  
｢那你求我啊。｣陳裕添得意笑了笑，垂下睫毛突然嘆息一聲，｢你求我我就去睡覺了。｣  
｢world6你什麼時候學會這種操作了？！｣謝天宇揉了揉陳裕添凌亂的劉海，｢還我求你，我求你跟我睡還差不多。｣  
｢你求不求嘛？｣陳裕添撅起嘴，扭頭哼了一聲，｢求不求嘛？｣  
｢不求！｣謝天宇戲謔地回答，握著他的肩膀捏了捏。  
｢icon！誒喲，哪有你這種操作嘛？！｣陳裕添直起身子，看著顯示屏，｢再給你一次機會，你求不求我？｣  
｢好好好，求你求你。｣謝天宇舉手投降，｢world6，求求你，趕緊睡覺去。｣  
｢哈哈哈icon，太晚了。｣陳裕添已經又開了一局，｢你求我也沒用了。｣  
｢哇，world6你現在翅膀硬了啊。還有馬哥給你撐腰，現在什麼都不怕了是吧？｣謝天宇說著，卻在他旁邊坐了下來，｢你補位打上單啊？這把要遭啊。｣  
｢給你看我拿一手酒桶carry。｣陳裕添哼了一聲，臉上露出慣常的得意神情來，｢穩贏的。｣

 

結果是陳裕添還真的贏了，當然沒有特別carry。  
｢趕緊趕緊，別玩了，趕緊睡覺去。｣謝天宇眼疾手快關掉了他的電腦，｢馬哥你也早點睡。｣  
一邊聽電視劇一邊打rank還抽出空下圍棋的韓金靠在椅背上面無表情點點頭，甚至都沒轉過頭，表示聽到了。  
｢icon你手也太快了吧。｣陳裕添鼻子一皺，本來手伸到開關上，被謝天宇握住。  
｢我不手快你要打到天亮，還要不要休息了？｣謝天宇輕輕把他拉起來，往外面推，｢別以為我不知道你們倆最近老是打到很晚，不好好休息怎麼行？｣  
陳裕添難得沒有馬上反駁，只是扁了扁嘴，腳步有點沉。  
｢但是最近上不去分我也很難受啊，就，不把分打上去怎麼行呢？｣已經站在房間門口的時候，陳裕添聲音很輕地說，｢馬哥還好了，但是我不一樣，我…｣  
｢你是死腦筋麼world6？｣謝天宇點了點他腦門，幫他開了門，又把人領進去開了燈，｢什麼不一樣？｣  
｢那我會坑啊！｣陳裕添坐在床沿上，手指摩挲著床頭燈的開關，不敢看謝天宇，｢萬一輸了，還是會很難受。｣  
背上傳來謝天宇手心的溫度，他還是別開視線，直到謝天宇的呼吸近在咫尺，他被摟進他懷裡。  
｢world6，說你傻還真是沒錯呢。｣陳裕添被他說的話激得轉過頭來瞪他，｢我們是一個隊，一個整體，有什麼不一樣？別想太多。｣  
｢我怎麼傻了？｣陳裕添皺起鼻子，掙扎了一下。  
｢好好好，world6很厲害，world6可聰明了。明天比賽carry我？｣謝天宇伸手把他的臉輕輕用力扳過來，｢現在就玩個遊戲好不好，看你能不能贏？｣  
｢什麼遊戲？｣陳裕添一挑眉，好勝心被激了起來，｢還有我不能贏的？｣  
｢來，就看著我眼睛，誰看得久不眨眼睛誰贏了。｣謝天宇對他一笑，｢看是你贏還是我贏？｣  
｢很老的一個遊戲啊。｣陳裕添撇嘴，｢那肯定我贏呀。｣  
｢那行啊，一二…三，開始！｣

 

陳裕添沒想著自己眼睛確實累了，卻又只能很努力瞪著，居然比謝天宇多堅持了一點點。  
｢哇，不好玩不好玩。｣他又抬手，想揉揉酸澀的眼睛，被謝天宇拉開了。  
｢world6，你贏了啊。｣謝天宇聲音低沉又好聽，｢贏了要給點獎勵，是吧？｣  
然後他整個人被撲倒在床上。  
｢這是什…什麼獎勵啊？｣這樣的位置，陳裕添緊張地看著謝天宇，又想別過臉去。  
謝天宇沒說話，湊到他額上親了一下，和他額頭抵著額頭，兩個人的呼吸都是同步的。  
陳裕添只能看著他，看著他深棕色的眼睛裡有自己的倒影，而謝天宇也一樣。  
｢world6。｣謝天宇帶著笑意喚他。  
陳裕添眼睛眨呀眨，終於半瞇起來。他伸手摸過謝天宇那顆淚痣，另一隻手摸到他的耳環。  
這個人看著他的樣子真是…讓他的心狠狠抖了一下，粉色迅速漫上了白皙的臉。  
深情，想要他一直這樣看著自己。  
有句話怎麼說的來著，一顆心彷彿泡在蜜糖水里，估計就是這時候的感覺了。  
他終於掃開了一些陰霾，這時候可以笑起來。  
｢哈哈哈，還是我厲害。｣陳裕添又像想到什麼一樣發問，｢那我要是輸了不是要我親你了？｣  
｢你輸了要你接受我一個吻啊，還這麼傻，我這麼好看看傻了？｣謝天宇挑眉，揉了揉他的額髮，低頭在他唇上啄了一下，｢馬哥該回來了，你去洗澡吧等會別吵到他。｣  
他坐起身，又把陳裕添拉了起來。  
｢是好看啊。｣陳裕添撇嘴，｢但是沒我好看。｣  
｢是是是，world6笑起來最好看了。｣謝天宇走到門口，｢別愁眉苦臉，我想看你笑。｣  
他擰開門，想起什麼似的回過頭來。  
｢以後就這樣看著你，別害羞。｣  
｢喂！｣陳裕添覺得自己臉都要燒起來，跳起來追到門邊，冷不防被人抱住，謝天宇的手在他背後拍了拍，最後揉了揉他的頭髮。  
｢晚安world6。｣


	2. Chapter 2

十六 晨起儀式

謝天宇是被手機震動的鈴聲吵醒的，他撥了撥自己已經長長的頭髮，想起來今天起的比平時早。  
伸手摸到手機，把鈴聲關掉，他趕緊下床往隔壁輕手輕腳摸過去。  
陳裕添和韓金那間房居然半開著門，他覺得真是太陽打西邊出來了。  
平時陳裕添和韓金rank都比別人晚，起床也通常晚一些。韓金睡眠稍淺，基本上睡覺就會關門。  
他走到門口，韓金剛好拉開門走出來，差點撞到他。  
｢誒！馬哥，不好意思不好意思。｣謝天宇後退一步，看著韓金用手梳理了一下有些毛糙的頭髮。  
韓金撇了他一眼，拖著步子點了點頭，把門拉上了。  
｢早啊冷少。｣  
他的稱呼讓謝天宇嘴角抽了抽，趕緊讓開路。  
｢馬哥早。｣  
韓金看樣子是準備洗漱然後和他們出發去比賽場地，可是走了兩步又回頭。  
｢小六昨晚睡得晚，你也知道的，他今天不打比賽。｣韓金和他看了一眼掩上的房門，｢別吵他，讓他再睡會兒，他最近睡不太好。｣  
睡不太好。  
謝天宇想了想，大概是因為最近陳裕添rank上上下下，比賽也有些急躁了。  
他點了點頭。  
｢我保證不吵他，讓他多休息。｣  
韓金這才放心一般走開了。

｢icon…icon…｣陳裕添有氣無力地念叨，謝天宇的瞎子從草叢裡竄出來，把對面中單一腳踢了回去，可是隊友配合實在差勁，直接死在人堆裡。  
｢誒誒，師父你叫我啊。我這個猛龍擺尾6不6？｣謝天宇逗他，還得分神買裝備，｢都是你教的。｣  
差距太大，隊友發起了投降，謝天宇看了一眼黑白的屏幕，果斷點了同意以後看向陳裕添。  
陳裕添漫不經心地玩著手，連屏幕都不看。  
｢6啊，沒有我的6。｣他垂下視線。  
｢你是我的6啊，誰能比你6啊。｣謝天宇握住他的手指，｢不然你怎麼是我師父呢？｣  
空調呼呼地吹著，陳裕添長長久久沒說話。  
謝天宇知道，原本之前陳裕添和顏宏輪換，後來他坐穩了主力打野的位置，現在突然不上比賽，衝擊不小。  
明哲的考慮當然還是鍛煉新人，陳裕添顯然就變得憂心忡忡了。  
｢好煩，上不去分…｣陳裕添咕噥著，表情有些委屈，｢啊…開了。｣  
謝天宇拍了拍他肩膀，乾脆扔下鼠標湊過來。  
｢打野，選瞎子啊。｣他的聲音低沉卻又帶了幾分柔和，｢剛你徒弟才被虐了，讓他們知道你很厲害呢。｣  
｢那也要看陣容啊。｣陳裕添無奈地伸手想去操作鼠標，｢又不是什麼時候都能玩瞎子的。喂，icon！｣  
謝天宇直接給他秒鎖了瞎子。  
｢怕什麼，你瞎子虛過誰了？｣他一邊說一邊笑，｢信我，carry全場了這個瞎子。｣  
｢icon…你這是在害我呀！｣陳裕添無奈地靠在椅子上，眼睛卻沒看他。

輕手輕腳打開門，謝天宇飛快地進了房間，又關上門把吵吵嚷嚷的外面隔絕開來。  
陳裕添還蜷在被窩裡睡著，露出一隻修長的手來。  
謝天宇皺了皺眉，看他睡得很沉，小心翼翼把他的手塞回被窩裡。  
在他床頭站定，陳裕添呼吸平穩，卻蹙著眉。  
他印象裡陳裕添一直是一個愛笑的少年，真是像那句話說的，少年不知愁滋味。他從沒見過他在夢中都蹙著眉的模樣。  
謝天宇又模模糊糊想到，如果他把他的手停在他的額頭上，會不會就像電影裡那樣，可以見到他的夢境，知道為什麼他在夢裡也不開心了。  
你會夢到什麼呢？夢裡會有我嗎？  
他的手幾乎要碰到陳裕添睡得凌亂的額髮，又猛然輕輕收回。  
他答應了隊友兼陳裕添的室友，不能吵他休息，讓他多睡一會兒。  
靠著床頭櫃站了會兒，他幾乎把陳裕添整個人看了個遍。房間外的聲音模模糊糊，紛紛擾擾，他卻意外平靜下來。  
那沒什麼關係，他就等著他睡醒好了。  
他喜歡這種平靜，那和陳裕添平日在他耳邊唧唧喳喳說話或是安靜思索無關。

陳裕添的生物鐘十分準時，翻了個身突然睜開了眼睛，看到斜倚著床頭櫃看著自己的謝天宇。  
他還以為自己在做夢，迷迷糊糊地閉上眼，看上去不知道是要養養神還是繼續睡。  
｢world6，睡醒了嗎？｣謝天宇低沉的聲音在他耳邊響起，還有一隻比他粗壯的胳膊環住他的肩，｢睡醒了就起來吧，等會要出去了。｣  
｢icon…｣陳裕添迷迷糊糊睜開眼，｢我是在做夢麼？馬哥怎麼沒叫我啊？｣  
｢沒做夢。｣他答，｢馬哥看你睡不太好，沒叫你，也不讓我叫你。｣  
陳裕添坐起身來，揉了揉睡了一晚爆炸的頭髮，皺著一張臉。  
｢你們都不等我啊。｣他有些委屈的語氣，伸手去摸衣服。  
｢等等等，我這不是在等你嗎？｣謝天宇挪開來，看著他穿好衣服，｢world6。｣  
｢哈？｣陳裕添瞇著眼睛，坐在床上套好長褲。  
｢來啊，給你個愛的抱抱。｣謝天宇伸出雙手對他招了招，｢你別是忘了吧？｣  
陳裕添沉默了，他們倆打比賽的那個早上，總得抱那麼一會，美其名曰中野聯動。  
｢我今天不打比賽啊。｣他懶懶地站起來，猶猶豫豫不敢抱他，｢誒喲～｣  
謝天宇直接把他摟進懷裡，和以前沒有兩樣的力度。  
｢來啊，別怕。｣謝天宇的聲音溫柔低沉，｢world6，你可比我打比賽早啊。｣  
他的唇幾乎貼著他的耳邊。  
｢啊？｣陳裕添這個早上感覺自己特別遲鈍，什麼都沒反應過來。  
幸好今天不用打比賽，不然就要上什麼瞎β操作了，他才不要。  
｢你在lpl等我很久了。｣謝天宇還是笑著，｢這回我來等你，我們打比賽還會這樣中野聯動。我等你，好不好？｣

｢冷少！趕緊把小六叫起來了，不然就晚了！｣劉時雨敲敲門，陳裕添把腦袋埋在他肩上，深深吸一口氣。  
｢嗯，你一定要等我啊！｣


	3. Chapter 3

二 親吻某處

『這裡的icon…』  
『用他那個紋了一個骷髏的手一邊喊nice一邊空個Q。』  
謝天宇一直知道陳裕添好奇得很，尤其是對他那個紋身。  
｢不然我去紋一個嘛。｣陳裕添一邊捉著他的手趴著仔細研究一邊說，謝天宇差點就被嗆到。  
｢別別別，你這麼…這麼…｣他想了很久，接受了自己語文老師棺材板子快要摁不住的事實，｢細皮嫩肉，哪裡受得了了？｣  
｢看上去好玩嘛，還很刺激。｣陳裕添一聽他反對，立刻撅起了嘴，｢那不然你紋那麼多紋身。｣  
｢這不一樣啊，world6聽話啊。｣看到陳裕添很不開心一把把他手推開，謝天宇趕緊伸手揉了揉他長長的額髮，｢我這是以前中二。｣  
｢原來你也會拿中二來形容自己啊。｣陳裕添忍不住嘲笑他，｢什麼叫我細皮嫩肉受不了，你紋的時候很痛嗎？｣  
當然是…很痛啊。謝天宇剛想回他，突然覺得這樣似乎太不爺們了。  
｢不，哪有。那不是隨便忍的嗎？｣他心虛地拍了拍陳裕添的手，認真地解釋，｢就是萬一，萬一你後悔了嘛，洗掉會超痛的。｣  
｢哪有可能後悔。｣陳裕添撇嘴，冷不防被他握著手指親了親，｢你就騙人吧。｣  
｢我是心疼你嘛，你敢說你不是細皮嫩肉？｣謝天宇溫熱的唇貼著他白皙纖細的手指親吻，｢我知道你好奇得不行，但是聽我一次，一次嘛。｣  
陳裕添想抽回手指，垂眸對上謝天宇剛剛好抬起的眼眸，他的眼睛裡滿滿的都是笑意和溫柔。  
他突然覺得自己彷彿回到謝天宇和他表白的那一刻，心跳都漏了幾拍。  
｢那好吧。｣他趕緊別開眼睛，｢我遊戲開了，icon。｣  
｢好，你打吧。｣謝天宇看著他含羞卻要裝得一臉鎮定的樣子忍不住好笑，捏了捏他的手腕就鬆開了。

 

｢哇靠，你這個是怎麼回事嘛？｣陳裕添掀開他的被子，湊近來看以後立刻死命搖晃起了謝天宇，｢icon你別嚇我呀，你這是怎麼了？！｣  
｢我擦，我說怎麼臉上癢，還特難受。｣謝天宇被他搖得險險透不過氣，懨懨坐起來，摸了一把有點發燙的臉，｢沒事沒事，過敏了，別怕。你也注意點。｣  
｢教練，教練，icon過敏了！｣陳裕添立馬起身蹬蹬蹬往走廊跑，｢你快來看看吧，這明天怎麼辦啊。｣  
｢你說你們兩個…一個剪了光頭，一個現在又這樣。｣劉時雨站在門口無力吐槽，｢你們兩個一起這樣上去，大概粉絲都跑光了。｣  
謝天宇又倒頭躺了下去，劉海揉得凌亂不堪。  
｢戴個口罩，沒多大事。｣他又苦惱地看了一眼走廊，更加憂愁了，｢他倒好，更操心了，那還了得。他操心自己都不夠。｣  
｢說的好像你操心他就夠了一樣。｣聽到明哲的聲音，劉時雨讓開了位置。  
｢我沒事，沒事。去趟醫院就好了。｣被收拾整齊拖上車，謝天宇還往裡面喊了一聲，陳裕添站在門口抱著手臂，一臉凝重看著他，｢放心，走了。｣  
劉時雨拽著陳裕添離開的背影在車窗外一閃而過。  
謝天宇的手機一響，提醒他還是囑咐一下陳裕添剛才根本沒來得及說的話。  
發消息過來的卻是明哲。  
｢我跟小六說了，讓他好好訓練，你別擔心。｣  
他的心情瞬間就複雜了，思索了好一會兒終於給自己壯壯膽。反正還沒到醫院，不怕明哲看到他給陳裕添發消息。  
｢別擔心。｣他把頭髮從左邊撥到右邊，又從右邊撥到左邊，只發了那麼三個字。  
明明很糾結，在摁下發送的剎那如釋重負。

 

｢icon來說一說你那個紋身到底是什麼圖案嘛？｣  
｢呃…其實是紋了一半，太痛了，我就放棄了。｣  
紋了一半，太痛了。  
話才說完，謝天宇花了幾秒鐘意識到，陳裕添也在場，陳裕添會聽到，陳裕添的腦袋並不是不好使。  
關於他的事陳裕添並非不記得，反而上心得不行。  
還好陳裕添沒有要過來興師問罪的打算，頂著一頭短得幾乎沒有的頭髮乖巧地坐在座位上。  
謝天宇還記得他第一天來俱樂部，也許因為比他還早打比賽，雖然年紀還小，卻很乖巧坐著。  
一時愣怔。  
這個牛吹大了。他撥了撥劉海，對上陳裕添一雙彎彎的帶著笑的眸。  
不過也好，這樣他就不會學自己跑去紋身了。謝天宇自我安慰。  
要是疼了，他也覺得心疼。  
他對他笑一笑，看到他的視線投到自己手背的紋身上，若有所思，表情卻十分平和。

 

離開上海第一次去參加外戰，卻出師不利滯留在香港。  
他們兩個人直接往地上一躺，靠在一起玩手機的照片一發，明哲搖搖頭，已然放棄他們倆。  
於是後來的等待時間裡他們倆依然膩在一塊。  
｢icon。｣陳裕添扔下手機爬到他身上，謝天宇習慣地想摸摸他的頭髮，突然想起來他已經剪了好一陣的頭髮，那天回到基地的時候連韓金都多看了幾眼。  
｢嗯。｣他把視線投到陳裕添好奇寶寶一般的面孔上，暖色的燈光晦暗不明，伸手環住他一刻也停不下來的年輕身體，｢怎麼了world6？｣  
｢你手上，這個紋身…｣陳裕添修長的手指摸了上去，｢到底痛不痛？｣  
謝天宇索性躺平了把他拉到和自己面對面的位置，一臉我不誆你的表情。  
｢痛，蠻痛的。｣他想了想，笑出聲來，｢我以為自己特別男子漢，沒想到還是沒堅持住。｣  
陳裕添眼睛閃了閃，睫毛垂下來，他拉下口罩吻了吻他忽閃的睫毛。  
｢你這樣我覺得你好心疼我啊？嗯。｣謝天宇把他摟緊了，｢哎呀，過敏還沒好，好煩。｣  
陳裕添拉著他那隻手，猶猶豫豫，到底還是親了親那個骷髏。柔軟的唇和那個骷髏，形成了一種很微妙的感受。  
｢臉親不到，親親這裡就不痛了。｣謝天宇揉了揉他的後頸，｢該休息了，好好睡會兒。｣


	4. Chapter 4

二十 跳舞

｢world6，快起來，趕緊的。｣房間門被人一腳踹開，謝天宇風風火火走了進來，｢你再睡我們倆就趕不上了。｣  
陳裕添皺著一張臉抓抓雜亂的頭髮，眼睛始終睜不開的樣子讓謝天宇笑出聲來。  
他跳到床上，一邊拉下被子，一邊親吻他的額頭。  
｢起來了，world6，路上還有時間睡。｣他把人扶起來，｢說了別打那麼晚吧，偏不聽。｣  
｢icon，你很吵哎。我拖鞋呢？｣陳裕添總算磨蹭著起來，依然皺著臉穿起了衣服，穿著一隻拖鞋跳著穿上被踢到一邊的另一隻，｢你這個人，跳床上還得把我拖鞋踢走是什麼意思？｣  
｢走啦走啦趕緊洗漱去。｣謝天宇趕緊又把他推進了洗手間，｢我的錯我的錯，乖啦。｣  
盯著還沒睡醒的陳裕添處理完個人衛生，直到兩個人坐在去機場的車上，謝天宇覺得自己簡直是為了這個壓根就沒長大的小朋友操碎了心。  
陳裕添真是個好命的小朋友，看上去嘴巴一直在替自己操心，實際上操心的還是自己。  
小朋友還枕著自己的大腿又睡了過去，謝天宇揉了揉他的頭髮，看著窗外倒退的風景。  
直到陳裕添突然扣住他的手指坐起來，眼睛直直地看著他。  
｢我突然想起來了，今天要趕明哲的婚禮。｣他面無表情地說。  
｢哦，那你還算是沒有辜負他對你一片心意。我以為你睡得天昏地暗早忘了。｣  
｢昨天是誰讓我累得不行根本起不來的？｣陳裕添幾乎彈起來想要掐他的脖子，張牙舞爪的樣子看上去沒有一點威懾力。  
｢好了好了，乖，我的鍋，不是rank的鍋。｣謝天宇安撫地拍了拍他的肩膀，｢我們到了一切也會安排好的。｣  
一頓鬧騰以後陳裕添對著窗外發起了呆。  
｢你說明哲是會胖了還是瘦了？｣

 

一同跨入酒店的時候陳裕添臉上憊色全無，反而因為和從前隊友的重逢興奮不已。  
｢我還以為你們兩個只會來一個。｣謝天宇跟著穿著禮服的的明哲走到一邊，｢他還是和以前一樣活潑啊，我之前還有點擔心你們倆。｣  
謝天宇撥了撥劉海，忍不住笑。  
｢他啊，他一直念著你什麼時候結婚，好看看正兒八經結婚典禮是什麼樣的。｣他看了看周圍人來人往，｢我今天把他叫起床還怕我倆來晚了呢，你不知道他有多難起床。｣  
｢難起床不也是你叫起來的，你應該很有心得了。｣明哲依然是溫和笑著，推了推他，｢他還念著這個，我可沒想到。你們倆可以去更衣間換禮服了，再過會兒要開始了。｣  
謝天宇點點頭，喊了一聲陳裕添，卻在邁步的一瞬間想到了什麼一般壞笑著湊到明哲耳邊說了什麼。  
明哲那一刻變幻莫測的表情他很後悔沒拍下來，可是走向更衣間的時候陳裕添的疑問又讓他忍不住唇邊的笑意。  
｢你剛剛和明哲說了什麼？他的表情簡直不能更精彩，我全給拍下來了。｣  
謝天宇剛想誇他一句nice，想到自己是告訴明哲陳裕添擔憂的是教練的體重問題，又笑不出來了，無法回答。  
｢反正就…很好笑就是了。｣他摟住陳裕添瘦削的肩膀一起走，卻是貼著他的耳朵，兩個人的親密的樣子引人注目，卻又因為一些人曾經也知道他們的關係所以沒人驚訝，｢走吧，換完衣服正好。｣

 

曾經被很多人說多動症的陳裕添在婚禮上倒是沒有像他想的那樣因為精力過剩上躥下跳。  
換過西服的他意外沉穩，雖然跟周圍人有說有笑。  
司儀把一個一個關於愛情的美妙的詞彙念出來，謝天宇抬頭看著明哲一貫柔和的臉，看著他握住新娘的手，一臉認真地看著她。  
陳裕添的氣息忽然靠得很近，悄悄地握住謝天宇的一隻手。  
兩個人心照不宣地十指相扣，把本來就握在手心裡的暖意透過掌心傳遞給彼此。  
謝天宇一轉過頭，陳裕添彎起來依然亮晶晶的眼睛看著他，讓他忍不住對他微笑。  
燈光只照著台上，四下一片黑暗，他很想就這樣親吻陳裕添，他猜想燈亮以後一片羞紅還會停留在陳裕添裸露出來的白皙皮膚上。  
『長得白怪我咯。』小朋友趾高氣昂地拿起粉底液看著他。  
『勾人親怪我咯。』他好脾氣地回答，陳裕添笑著就要撲過來撓他，被化妝師攔住。  
陳裕添吸了吸鼻子，往他肩頭靠了靠，嘟噥了一句什麼。  
｢什麼？｣謝天宇專注地把視線投到他身上，周圍漸漸有人鼓起掌來，他也鼓掌，把陳裕添的聲音蓋的剛剛好只有他聽到。  
｢好幸福喔。｣陳裕添笑著對他說，還示意他看向台上，明哲正在給新娘戴上戒指。  
謝天宇的手收了回來，安撫地在陳裕添的手背上輕輕拍了拍，然後把他的手牢牢握在掌心裡。  
｢別害怕。｣他只能這麼說了。  
陳裕添會想起某次他們訓練賽又被搶大龍的時候，謝天宇坐在他身邊，聲音低沉又溫柔，安撫他沮喪的心情。  
『World6別害怕。』  
他讓他安心。  
他要讓他安心。  
陳裕添靠近他的肩膀，略微側著頭對他露出一個沒有變過的笑容。  
｢我知道。｣

 

陳裕添後來關於那場婚禮的回憶，除了一閃而過的單身舞會，就是他有些喝大了，任性的樣子讓謝天宇頭疼得很。  
｢叫你不要太慣著他，偏不聽，現在越來越慣壞他了。｣他帶著幾分醉意放下酒杯，被胡彬扶了一把送到謝天宇懷裡，｢你趕緊帶他回去醒醒酒，一天下來累得慌。｣  
他迷迷糊糊靠在謝天宇肩頭，想到他的那句別怕，心裡多了幾分安定，然後在他打開門的時候抓住了他的手腕。  
｢world6，你酒醒了？｣謝天宇一手扶著他一手關上門。  
｢icon。｣他歪著腦袋叫他，嘴角咧開一個孩氣的笑容，｢icon。｣  
｢嗯，怎麼了？｣謝天宇擰了熱毛巾轉過身來，他冷不防從床上跳了起來。  
｢就…今天月色真好。｣他有些踉蹌站起身來，｢剛才舞會，我現在想和你跳舞。｣  
他湊得很近，臉上笑嘻嘻地撲進謝天宇懷裡。  
謝天宇絞盡腦汁，想到此刻他們也只能跳一支慢舞。最好慢慢的，能讓看不出來到底清醒了還是仍然帶著那麼幾分可愛的醉意的陳裕添好好睡一覺。  
於是他牽起他一隻修長的手，另一隻手環住他有些軟綿綿的瘦削身體，陽台外就能看到一輪圓月，月光柔和地在他們身上鍍上一層銀色。  
美不勝收，他想。腳步緩慢地帶著陳裕添跳那麼一支慢舞。  
陳裕添讓他意外地合拍，儘管看上去不太清醒，腳步卻總能和他一致。  
這讓他驚喜，轉而因為他們在一起的幸福感覺溢滿心頭。  
兩個人的影子在地板上緩慢地變化著。他們倆像是在一起很久了一般。  
像是老夫老妻。  
當然，謝天宇也知道，他還愛著他的孩氣。他們彼此愛著對方的全部。

 

｢icon。｣陳裕添已經換了睡衣整個人裹進被子裡，卻抬起一隻手把他手上的煙抽走，扔進了床頭的煙灰缸。  
｢world6你該睡了。｣謝天宇一時哭笑不得，只能一手撐在他腦袋上方，另一隻手輕輕揉著陳裕添的太陽穴，｢下次別喝那麼多了。｣  
｢icon。｣他抬起身體在他臉上偷親一口，｢我想對你說…｣  
｢嗯？｣謝天宇支起身體，準備關上檯燈。  
｢我有你在，我一點都不害怕。｣陳裕添吸了一口氣對他說，然後安心地閉上眼睛，蜷進被窩裡。  
謝天宇摸了摸自己剛剛被親過的臉頰，覺得有點燙，忽然又意識到好像自己這一刻笑的樣子會特別傻。  
就像陳裕添那樣。  
那有什麼關係呢？他關上檯燈，在黑暗裡站起身來。  
掌心還有陳裕添傳遞給他的溫度，還有觸感。  
他還是抑制不住唇邊的笑意，從另一邊鑽進被窩裡，從後面輕輕抱住即刻入夢的陳裕添。  
他不會忘記這麼一個特殊的晚上，他和他跳的這麼一支舞。  
然後他無聲地對他說，晚安。


	5. Chapter 5

二十三 爭吵

｢司馬，可以出去一下嗎？｣謝天宇站在門口，雖然是在問韓金，眼睛卻往已經癱在床上的陳裕添看，｢我有事想和world6談談。｣  
他用了徵詢的眼神掃了剛剛在車上就已經彼此冷著臉的兩個人一眼，劉時雨也穿著拖鞋走到他們寢室門口。  
｢复盤嗎，司馬？｣劉時雨看著謝天宇跨進門來，趕緊使了個眼神，｢讓他們倆也好談談。｣  
韓金依然一副疑惑的表情，但是點了點頭，跟著劉時雨走出去的時候順手帶上了門。  
沒有了空氣流動，雖然開著冷氣，謝天宇卻覺得滯悶，只能慢慢走到陳裕添床邊坐了下來。  
他有些不敢去看陳裕添，但是下定了決心轉過頭去看他，看到他一雙明亮的眸子正好對上他的。  
｢談什麼？｣陳裕添最後閉上眼歪到一邊，臉上清晰可見的疲憊，｢想說到底是誰更…｣  
謝天宇覺得他應該伸手去撫摸他的臉，從前他還會撫摸他長長的劉海，但是他的手伸在半空就已停住。  
因為他需要精力來組織語言。  
｢不存在你坑這個想法的。｣他盡量放緩了語速，｢誰會知道一場比賽那麼多變數，對嗎？｣  
｢但事實就是我沒帶起節奏，還被入侵了，然後我們就輸了，還是被零封。｣陳裕添一貫說話都是帶著笑音，難得一次一字一頓，讓謝天宇覺得他知道聽到他說話的語氣就能想像到他真的非常自責的模樣，｢而且盲僧是我要求用的。｣  
｢是你要求用的，然後呢？你覺得從一開始就會輸嗎？｣謝天宇搖搖頭，握住他的手腕，｢誰會從一開始就認為自己輸了？如果你這麼認為的話你為什麼還要打？｣  
｢那不需要然後了呀，因為我，所以我們輸了。｣陳裕添乾脆坐起身來瞪著他，他和謝天宇的距離很近，謝天宇可以看到他眼底所有的煎熬，｢就是這麼簡單。｣  
哪怕陳裕添已經成年了，他依然把他當成一個小孩，他看著他的眼睛，永遠藏不住那些情緒，快樂的、自責的、幸福的、柔軟的。  
他也不需要他藏。

 

｢我最近狀態太差了啊。｣陳裕添摔下耳機，站起身往外走，｢不行，我要出去透透氣。｣  
身邊的隊友還在打rank，只有謝天宇抬頭看了一眼，直接把排隊界面退掉，順手拿了煙和火機也走了出去。  
｢小朋友world6，坐在這裡，是很招蚊子的。｣看到陳裕添垂頭喪氣坐在路邊，他忍不住笑一笑，和他並肩坐下來伸手去摸他已經長出頭髮的腦袋。  
｢那你不會點煙把蚊子熏跑啊？｣陳裕添瞪他，看著他把煙叼在嘴裡點著了，｢喂，你還手這麼快。別熏到我。｣  
看著坐在旁邊的人皺著眉擺擺手，一副嫌棄的模樣，謝天宇笑開了花。  
｢我幫你熏蚊子，你還不感謝我？｣吐了一口煙圈，把陳裕添牢牢按在自己肩膀上，｢你第一次打比賽的時候，害怕麼？｣  
｢為什麼…會怕啊？｣陳裕添抬起腦袋看著他，看上去像個迷惑的小孩子，｢興奮都來不及呢！你不知道我第一次打比賽的時候，我真的不知道什麼叫害怕。｣  
｢現在呢？｣他一隻手夾著煙，另一隻手撫著他的肩膀，昏暗的路燈光在他臉上投下睫毛的影子，遮去了淚痣，｢不渴望上場？那不是我認識的world6。｣  
陳裕添悶悶地低下頭，連同平日一貫清亮的聲線都變得沉悶。  
｢我不知道。我真的不知道，icon…我…｣他的另一隻手被謝天宇捉住，於是他的視線在那兩隻糾纏的手上停留，｢我也許真的會害怕，拖累了團隊。｣  
謝天宇沉默了半晌，把手裡的煙頭扔在腳底踩滅。  
｢走吧，太久不在訓練室教練要急了。｣他拍了拍他肩膀，把陳裕添的手握在手裡，｢我跟你講過，有了失誤也不要怕，有我呢。｣  
但是陳裕添只是站住了，抬起眼睛看著他。  
｢我記得啊，我有你的。｣他的眼神飄忽著看著地面，有點無奈，｢icon，你別亂扔垃圾行不？｣  
他說完突然就笑了起來，彎彎的眼睛瞇了起來，卻蹲下身去把那個煙頭撿起來扔進了垃圾桶上方的煙灰缸裡。  
｢傻了吧你。｣謝天宇忍不住笑著推他往基地走，｢走吧走吧，再打兩把，說不定那天就因為多打這兩把上王者了。｣

 

｢輸哪有那麼簡單，就因為你一個人？｣謝天宇盯著他，忍不住伸手把住他的胳膊，｢你怎麼不說我那時候沒攔著你勸你別選瞎子，我才有原因？你怎麼這麼一根筋啊world6？｣  
他忍不住提高嗓門。  
｢你攔著有用嗎？你又不是我。｣陳裕添也不甘示弱，｢你總不能直接坐我座位上說，今天我來打了，然後連英雄都給選好了，百分之一百能贏。｣  
｢那你還不如說我第一局就沒打好，所以最後要打決勝局。｣謝天宇索性用力握住他的胳膊，｢第一局沒打好，所以把你換了上來，打了第二局，才有第三局。你揪著第三局因為你輸，你總不能說你第二局和我一樣沒好好打吧？｣  
｢我不知道。｣陳裕添搖了搖頭，想要掙開他的手，｢誰知道呢？有些比賽注定是輸的，誰希望輸比賽啊？可是還是輸了，怪誰呢，我覺得還是怪我。｣  
他抬起腦袋，不想讓眼淚流出來，乾脆緊緊閉著眼睛。  
｢你老是覺得怪你怪你，你以後還能好好打比賽嗎？你打比賽不全想著這局輸了又是怪你？｣謝天宇伸手撫上他已經帶著濕意的睫毛，｢那會毀了你的，你知道嗎？我不想你這樣的，沒人會想的。｣  
｢我不想談了，icon。｣陳裕添一手揮開他的手，站起身來，｢這個問題真的談不了，我覺得是我有問題，就這樣吧。｣  
於是謝天宇只能看著他頭都不回往外面走，最後倒在陳裕添的床上，說不出話來。  
直到劉時雨輕輕敲了敲門板。  
｢馬哥呢？｣謝天宇也有些垂頭喪氣，有氣無力地坐了起來，注意到劉時雨只是把韓金的一支筆放在床頭上，｢你們倆复個盤而已，別是被我和他吵到生氣了。｣  
｢他去基地打rank了。｣劉時雨搖了搖頭，｢你啊，還是搞不定小6，所以他乾脆直接把人帶過去打rank好了，用不著分心。｣  
謝天宇瞪了瞪門口，拿起手機看了一眼，已經深夜了。  
一向冷漠臉的韓金有時候反而能做出很高情商的舉動，比方說今晚把情緒起伏不定的陳裕添拉去打rank。  
｢都聽到了？｣他像是自言自語。  
｢一大半吧，剛開始一直在复盤，哪有那麼多閒心。｣劉時雨站起身來，｢今天太累了，司馬是誰都攔不住，你最好還是先把小6帶回來，他現在應該會平復一些了。｣  
於是他臉上帶著那麼一絲感激看著自己的室友，深深吸一口氣走了出去。


	6. Chapter 6

二十四 和好

走進訓練室之前謝天宇還是很忐忑的，路燈把他的影子拉長又變短。他想慢慢走，好好想想怎麼去安慰陳裕添；但又覺得自己應該走得更快一些，好快些到他面前。  
他想見他，迫不及待地。  
如果是平時，陳裕添大概會笑他怎麼突然這麼黏糊了，簡直比自己還要像個小朋友。  
迫切想見一個人的感覺讓他覺得有些奇妙。  
於是他推開門的時候看到的是陳裕添和韓金各自在座位上打rank的場景，韓金的屏幕已經黑白了，順手拿起杯子喝水的時候看到了他，卻一如既往沒有開口說什麼。  
他走進來的時候陳裕添還在打團，壓根沒聽到什麼聲音，也沒有注意到他來到訓練室。  
於是他站在他身後，像很久以前那樣，他只需要靜靜注視，不需要說什麼了。  
他眼睛裡全都是他，酒桶e閃，從人群裡炸回人，跳下龍坑拼懲戒，行雲流水。  
『icon你說你怎麼這麼笨呀，要這樣操作呀。』陳裕添教他盲僧的時候一副恨鐵不成鋼的樣子實在是可愛，哪怕他們剛剛還鬧得很不愉快，他想起來還是會微笑起來。  
但是陳裕添這局輸得很快，讓他剛剛贏了一局變好的心情又有些沮喪。  
就在他再度靠上椅背的時候，有人的手按住了他的肩膀，是他那麼熟悉的人。  
他們吵架好像也不過是才發生的事。  
但是他的背還是僵了僵，由著謝天宇輕輕捏著放鬆，他拿起杯子喝水，卻又轉頭去看韓金。  
｢馬哥，你居然不告訴我。｣  
韓金一邊買裝備，一邊掃了他們倆一眼，操作著自己的英雄往紅buff走，才騰出精力回覆。  
｢你在打團。｣  
陳裕添不知道說什麼好了，剛想去握鼠標，被謝天宇搶先一步把遊戲關掉了。  
｢走吧，反正都是王者了，不差這一局。｣低沉柔和的聲線就在他頭頂縈繞，謝天宇的手搭在他肩頭，輕輕地拍了拍。  
陳裕添嘆了一口氣，終於把電腦關掉，表示妥協。  
他們倆並排走出基地大門，謝天宇有些猶豫地握住陳裕添的手，陳裕添只是抖了抖，沒有抗拒的意思，也不看他。

 

｢喝酒？world6你幾歲了啊膽子就這麼肥了，還敢喝酒。｣謝天宇這麼說著，還是給他倒了一杯啤酒，｢不許再要第二杯，知道麼？｣  
｢icon你知道你剛才那樣子像誰嗎？｣陳裕添看了一眼那杯酒，臉上卻是他熟悉的快樂的笑容，｢像我媽，知道不？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。｣  
｢我像你爸爸好不好。｣無奈瞪他一眼，謝天宇很想把他面前的啤酒全都倒掉，再給他倒點同色系的藿香正氣水，｢吃肉啊你，為什麼你和司馬怎麼埋頭吃都是吃不胖的？｣  
｢誒，icon，你那個表情真的像我媽。｣陳裕添反而興致勃勃，抿了兩口啤酒繼續跟他說，｢我出來打職業的時候還小，還在家沒出來的時候想喝酒我媽都不准我喝，我鬧著要喝還被打屁股。｣  
陳裕添的眼睛明亮帶著笑，惹他跟著翹起嘴角。  
｢那是應該的，我小時候我爸媽也不讓我喝酒。｣他忍不住笑著低下頭，看著火鍋翻騰，趕緊給他夾菜，｢小孩子喝什麼酒啊，大人都那麼說。｣  
｢現在我又不是小孩子了。｣陳裕添噘嘴，但是很快就被食物吸引了，｢去年我就十八了，知道不？｣  
｢得了吧world6，你這個樣，發條微博下面都是要爭著搶著做你姐姐的，我真不騙你。｣謝天宇笑得比陳裕添還開心，｢不信我這就拍一張發你的超級話題，你看看下面是什麼評論。誒誒，你能不能…別笑這麼蠢啊？｣  
｢臥槽，你就不會挑好的發啊？｣陳裕添隔著桌子就想搶他的手機了，謝天宇連忙攔住他防止帶翻什麼東西把他燙到，｢你是不是人啊？｣  
｢吃菜吃菜，光聊天不吃飯餓死了。｣謝天宇趕緊收好手機，又開始真的像陳裕添說的老媽子那樣死命給他夾菜，｢多吃點，我像你這麼大，還真沒瘦成這個樣。｣  
｢那我要長的像你這麼大，我也沒這麼胖。｣陳裕添不客氣地懟回去，想了想還是給他夾了一大把青菜，｢吃點兒草，你看你微博裡那些粉絲，都說你胖了。｣  
｢你可真是個畜生啊，我都把好的給你吃了。｣笑著搖搖頭，謝天宇的手機在口袋裡不停震動，終於讓他趕緊掏了出來，｢誒喲，全都是微博通知，讓我看看啊。OMG中野日常恩斷義絕。這是你的6，這個才是我的6。可以可以，world6你自己看看，我說的沒錯吧，真的一大群人搶著要做你姐姐。｣  
陳裕添湊過去看了看，對著一條回覆愣了神。

 

｢還生氣麼？｣走到半路，謝天宇輕聲問他，陳裕添一側頭就看到他極其認真看著自己，讓他有些不好意思。  
可他說不出話來，鼻子突然湧上了酸澀，他閉上眼睛搖了搖頭。  
｢沒有。｣他本來想蹲下來深吸一口氣，平復一下心情，沒想到一開口就帶著哭音，彷彿真是很委屈了，｢才沒有生氣呢。｣  
於是謝天宇也蹲下來伸手抱住他，手掌輕柔地揉著他的腦袋，而他的眼淚稀里嘩啦，說來就來。  
直到他哭得上氣不接下氣的，那隻溫柔摟住他的手臂在他的後背輕輕拍著替他順氣。  
剛才洶湧而來的情緒跟著眼淚一起洗刷去了，他隔著淚水看著謝天宇，剛想抬手擦去，謝天宇的手指先他一步替他拭去了他的眼淚。  
｢哭一哭，沒事的。你最近太壓抑自己了，釋放出來就好。｣那隻溫熱的沾了一點淚水的手掌輕輕拍了拍他的臉頰。  
｢因為今晚你也太兇了啊。｣他低下頭，吸了吸鼻子。  
謝天宇苦笑起來，另一隻手捧住他的臉，擦去那一邊眼睫上沾著的淚水。  
｢我很兇麼？｣他問，把他拉了起來。  
｢比你打中單兇。｣陳裕添瞪他，可是他多麼希望他就這樣捧著自己的臉，看著自己。  
｢好吧，那是我太兇了。｣他溫柔笑著對他說，｢那我現在還兇麼？｣  
陳裕添把自己埋在他懷裡，聽到他有力的心跳。  
然後搖了搖頭。  
｢一點都不了。｣  
謝天宇的手在他背上輕輕地拍撫著，最後低下來輕輕吻了吻他的額頭。  
｢那就是原諒我很兇了。｣  
｢嗯。｣陳裕添抬起頭看他，｢原諒你了。｣

 

謝天宇看了一眼那條回覆。  
『今天小6上場嗎？』  
他又定定看著陳裕添，那雙乾淨的溫柔的眸子裡，有很多他一眼就能看出來的東西。  
於是他把手機放到一邊，給自己倒了一杯啤酒。  
｢world6。｣他把自己的杯子和陳裕添的碰一碰，發出清脆的讓人覺得冰涼的聲音，｢來，乾杯。｣  
｢啊？｣陳裕添顯然不知道他要做什麼，只好拿起杯子，｢什麼啊？｣  
｢以後我們還會有很多很多機會中野聯動的。｣謝天宇笑著看他，｢嗯？｣  
｢我才不要跟你一死一送呢。｣


	7. Chapter 7

一 牽手

｢要睡了麼？｣謝天宇沉沉的聲音從陳裕添腦後傳了過來，一隻胳膊伸過去按在檯燈的開關上，｢我關燈了？｣  
陳裕添發出一聲笑聲，也把手按在他手上，用力按下去，周圍陷入了一片黑暗。  
謝天宇的手握住他的手，把那隻有點涼的手塞進被窩裡，卻又沒有放開。  
｢icon，我想睡了。｣陳裕添掙了掙，發現掙不開只能開口，｢你鬆開我好不好嘛？｣  
｢你最近都不讓我抱你睡了。｣謝天宇好像有點委屈地說，握著陳裕添的手緊了一緊，｢world6你變心了啊？｣  
陳裕添翻過身來，恰好可以鑽進他溫暖的懷裡。  
｢哼，那些小姐姐都說你才會變心。｣謝天宇鬆開他的手，讓他把手搭上他的胸口，｢我才不會。｣  
謝天宇呼出的氣噴在他額頭上，有溫軟的觸感在他額上流連，是他在親他。  
｢亂講。｣謝天宇像是笑了，然後親上他的唇，｢你覺得我像那種人嗎？｣  
｢你笑屁，我第一天到俱樂部見到你就覺得你像。｣陳裕添在他胸口推了一下，卻被謝天宇摟得更緊，｢你簡直比我那些同學更出格。｣  
｢痞痞的，你不是還喜歡？｣陳裕添看著他黑暗裡依然明亮的眼睛，｢上了我這條賊船就下不去了。｣  
｢哪有因為痞就喜歡你啊？｣陳裕添臉上有點燙，也覺得真的困了，索性閉上眼睛把腦袋往他懷裡埋，｢以前我還說我喜歡清純的呢。｣  
謝天宇的手把他的腦袋按在心口，輕輕柔柔地撫摸他的頭髮。  
｢陳裕添，我第一次拉你手就有心怦怦跳的感覺了。｣他嘆息一聲，幾乎是貼在他耳邊說，｢我才不會把你放走。｣

 

陳裕添大概真的沒想到他會有被謝天宇拐出來兩個人一起吃夜宵的一天。  
這個人長得很有欺騙性。他在第一次遇到謝天宇的時候就這樣下了定義。  
就算這個人帶著笑幫他放好行李，還跟他打了招呼，做了自我介紹。  
國服第一狐狸，打法凶悍激進，臨走之前那隻紋了奇怪的骷髏一般花紋的手還在自己肩上力道合適得讓他感受得到友好地拍了拍。  
謝天宇幾乎已經了解了他的全部，小小年紀就打上了頂級聯賽，打法也很是激進，妹妹音讓人印象深刻。  
他一直坐在角落打rank，累的時候揉揉眼睛，但是根本不敢訓練懈怠。  
直到那天連跪，他揉了揉眼睛，剛想開下一把，被人按住了手。  
｢world6別揉了，傷眼睛。｣謝天宇說話有點區別於其他人的低沉，如果不是外表帶著痞氣，陳裕添會覺得他應該屬於小說裡溫柔體貼的那種男主角，｢走吧，阿姨沒做夜宵，他們都不肯出去吃，你陪我吧。｣  
後來他大概想，謝天宇是知道他不會拒絕，故意把他拉出來的。  
等他們離開基地走了幾步路，謝天宇幾乎是毫不猶豫就從口袋裡掏出來煙，叼在嘴裡熟練地點上。  
像極了他那些同學。  
｢基地裡不讓抽煙。｣謝天宇叼著煙給他解釋，說話模模糊糊的，｢連跪，煙癮犯了，還餓。｣  
陳裕添嘆口氣。  
｢我也連跪啊。｣他搖搖頭，小孩子的垂頭喪氣不會懂得遮掩，在謝天宇眼裡意外可愛。  
｢下次一起排。反正你也打得兇，我也打得兇。｣謝天宇撥撥劉海，｢估計能擦出火花來，是吧？｣  
於是他們倆面對面坐著，中間是一盆麻辣小龍蝦。  
｢icon，你怎麼剝得這麼熟練啊？｣陳裕添坐下來才發覺打了一晚他也非常餓，沒想到謝天宇剝蝦可快了，｢教我！｣  
｢不教。｣謝天宇笑了一下，把剛剝好的小龍蝦直接遞到他嘴邊，｢我餵你好了吧，不夠再要一份。｣  
｢沒想到你看起來像個大少爺似的，還蠻貼心嘛。｣陳裕添也不客氣，美滋滋地就咬了下去。  
｢以前聽你比賽語音，就真的像個妹子似的，怎麼就打那麼兇呢？｣謝天宇笑著又給他剝了一隻蝦，｢世界妹妹。｣  
陳裕添放下筷子，就要把手上麻辣醬汁往他臉上抹。  
｢我都變聲了，哪來的世界妹妹。｣  
｢喂喂，把你那手油擦乾淨，別亂摸。｣謝天宇笑著躲開，扯了兩張紙塞到陳裕添手裡，｢我要形象的。｣

 

 

一轉眼陳裕添和謝天宇已經一起排了很多次，也經常兩個人一起出去吃宵夜。  
從開始涼快的秋天，終於到了異常寒冷的冬天。  
網絡爆炸的間隙，陳裕添煩躁地往椅子上一靠，不經意瞥見謝天宇拿起了煙盒和火機往門外走。  
他鬼使神差往外走去，拉開那扇門就有些後悔了。天氣太冷，他除了長不胖，還來自於非常溫暖的地方，凍得夠嗆。  
但他一轉頭就看到謝天宇靠在牆邊吸煙的樣子，有些放空，煙頭明明滅滅，硬朗的煙草味道一點一點飄過來。  
｢world6你穿這麼少也敢出來？明天你就凍發燒。｣謝天宇把煙頭一扔，直接走了過來摸到他的手，｢走吧，等會網絡就好了。｣  
天寒地凍遇上熱源，陳裕添的第一反應是抓住丫的就不放了。  
直到謝天宇不由分說把他往溫暖的訓練室裡推的時候，他才意識到他一直和謝天宇牽著手。  
謝天宇還沒有任何反對的樣子，牽著他的手一直把他帶回座位上，還順帶把掛在椅背上的衣服披在他肩上。  
他的手心裡還有謝天宇手掌的溫度。

 

｢你還知道，心怦怦跳的感覺啊？｣陳裕添的聲音含著濃重的睡意，卻努力抬起頭看他，｢我怎麼都不知道呢？｣  
｢至少你現在知道了。｣謝天宇把他抱緊，｢你現在也肯定是我的了。｣  
｢你也是我的了，對麼？｣陳裕添看著他，有甜蜜幸福的感覺湧上來，｢他們都說，我要是和你真正在一起了…｣  
謝天宇的親吻打斷了他的話。  
｢那你就是謝太太了。｣  
｢謝先生還要負責給我剝小龍蝦。｣陳裕添在他肩上捶了一下，｢讓你不教我。｣  
｢不教啊，教了你不就跑了去給別人剝了。｣謝天宇的下巴蹭了蹭他的頭頂，｢好好睡吧。｣


	8. Chapter 8

三 看電影

謝天宇還是個學生的時候，總是會幻想著和女朋友跑去黑漆漆的電影院看愛情電影，那種很文藝的，然後兩個人親吻，羨煞旁人。  
可惜從來都沒有過，有女朋友，可女朋友並不喜歡看什麼文藝的愛情片。  
｢想不到你這麼風騷的外表內裡居然隱藏著這麼純潔的想法。｣胡彬一邊大笑一邊拍著坐在一邊奮戰夜宵的陳裕添，｢不不不，我給你換個形容詞吧。｣  
｢簡單來說就是傻。｣陳裕添扔下筷子撇了他一眼，｢可能就是人家說的那種風騷小處男。｣  
胡彬爆發了更大一陣的笑聲，幾乎和剛說完就開始笑的陳裕添一起笑趴在桌子上。  
氣得謝天宇在笑聲裡一直翻白眼，恨不得用筷子把陳裕添的一頭濃密黑髮捋下來洩憤。  
｢你可以試試啊b哥，馬上不是有個什麼上映了。情人節那天啊，你去幫他圓了這個幻想？｣胡彬最後提了一個很有可行性的建議，｢我看看，愛樂之城，明天就有了。｣  
謝天宇終於恨恨放下筷子，陳裕添依然吃得不亦樂乎，偷偷用手機訂了兩張票。  
這下他心情好了一些，於是一反常態地繼續給陳裕添夾菜，陳裕添來者不拒，看上去簡直是單純到只要有好吃的就能過。  
謝天宇牽著他的手，兩個人在回基地的路上晃著。胡彬離開以後找女朋友去了，美其名曰趕二場，反正他們倆也不是單身狗，就不給他們做電燈泡了。  
陳裕添忽然站住了，謝天宇回身看著他。  
｢icon，我踩到你了。｣陳裕添笑著對他說，謝天宇一低頭，看到他踩在自己的影子上，依然笑得像個孩子。  
他的，單純的，陳裕添。  
｢我也踩到你了。｣他不覺好笑，跟上去一腳跺下去，握緊陳裕添的手，｢這麼調皮。｣  
陳裕添咯咯笑著想要繼續跳著踩，兩個人在路燈下扭作一團。  
直到謝天宇抓住他的另一隻手，最後有些強硬地把他攬進懷裡。  
｢明天，真的要去看電影嗎？｣陳裕添抬起眼睛問。

 

 

一隻白淨修長的手直接夾起兩張電影票，陳裕添回過頭，看到謝天宇拿著零食走到他身邊。  
｢票取好了？｣謝天宇兩隻手都滿了，只能一個眼神告訴他他們可以進場了，｢走吧。｣  
｢嘖，你說是滿場還是怎樣？｣陳裕添拿過一杯可樂，把票遞給工作人員，忽略掉對方驚訝的眼神。  
｢不知道。｣謝天宇搖頭，他記得昨天訂票的時候反而只有他訂的兩張是賣了出去的，｢誒，不會只有我們倆吧？｣  
直到燈光關閉，才陸陸續續進來幾個人，開著手機電筒找座位，陳裕添瞇了瞇眼睛，往旁邊扭頭躲避光線。  
還好他們倆後面沒人坐了，人家也很難認出來兩個男生會跑來看。  
當然他們也看不到謝天宇握著陳裕添的那隻手。  
陳裕添儘管一直被說是個多動症兒童，也一直在座位上動來動去，謝天宇在黑暗處露出一個微笑來。  
他的陳裕添小朋友，多可愛。  
歌舞片的行進還是歡快的，陳裕添的腦袋靠近他的肩膀，謝天宇能聽到他的頭髮摩蹭著自己外套的細微的沙沙聲。  
陳裕添出來之前他還幫他吹乾了頭髮，洗髮水清新的氣味一直在他鼻端縈繞不去，他喜歡他的味道，可能就像陳裕添有時候對他的依戀那樣，讓他開心。  
於是他側過頭，在陳裕添的腦袋又靠著他肩膀的時候輕輕在他的髮間落下一個輕吻。  
｢喂，icon。｣陳裕添似是覺察，輕輕軟軟帶著一點可愛惱意的聲音叫他，像是不好意思。  
謝天宇在黑暗裡輕輕笑起來，握著陳裕添的那隻手輕輕松開，撫上了修長好看的手，慢慢和他十指緊扣。  
在臨近結尾時謝天宇再度側過頭去，看到陳裕添那雙明亮的眸，猶豫了一下，最後湊了過去。  
陳裕添在他親過來的瞬間飛快地閉上眼睛，臉上騰地燒了起來。黑暗裡他的唇上傳來溫暖的柔軟的觸覺，他僵在那裡不敢動，卻感覺得到謝天宇的那個吻並不深入，蜻蜓點水。  
謝天宇甚至沒有伸手捧住他的臉，只是溫柔地和他嘴唇觸碰著，像是知道他不好意思做得更過火。  
那沒關係，他有他在身邊。

 

 

時間已經過了十點，胡彬剛剛和女朋友分別，就看到陳裕添遠遠的一個人走過來。  
｢b哥，怎麼就你一個人啊？｣他站住等著陳裕添，看到那張一直藏不住東西的稚氣的臉上有一點點奇怪，｢icon呢？｣  
陳裕添才看到他，愣了一下，又綻開一個笑容來。  
｢他啊，他說他一個人有點事，要晚點回。｣陳裕添的語氣讓胡彬更疑惑了，他看上去也並沒有跟謝天宇吵架，甚至這個晚上應該還是挺開心的，｢所以我和他打車回來，到了門口就我一個人走回來。｣  
胡彬拍了拍他肩膀，本來想調侃，但是又覺得陳裕添狀態有些怪，或許不夠適宜便作罷了。  
｢走吧，先回去，天氣怪冷的。｣他們倆並排往基地走，｢icon這個人嘛，就喜歡搞事。｣  
陳裕添低下頭一笑，掏出鑰匙開門。  
謝天宇回來的時候基地裡依然很熱鬧，萬年打rank的韓金甚至都能插上兩句騷話。  
胡彬一眼就看到謝天宇往樓上走，連忙跟了上去。  
｢你怎麼讓他一個人回來啊？你也是很放心。｣胡彬跟著他走上樓，｢我直接在路上撿到人。｣  
｢你情人節不買花的？｣謝天宇翻了個白眼，看完電影他才想到居然沒買花，就算陳裕添不在乎，他也覺得自己不會輕易放過自己，｢所以我才跑去買花啊，你以為我舍得讓他一個人回去。｣  
｢買啊，不是，你什麼時候這麼可以了？｣胡彬走到自己房門口，卻沒急著進去，｢不過我還是有點疑惑，為什麼他看上去心情不太好？｣  
結果謝天宇已經爬上樓去陳裕添房間了，壓根沒打算回答他了。  
胡彬聽著他的腳步聲，有些急促，笑了笑。  
謝天宇推門進來的時候才看到陳裕添沒有開燈，他摸索著擰亮了小檯燈，看到陳裕添轉過來的眼睛，有些東西確實是和之前有所不同的。  
｢怎麼了，world6？｣他的手掌貼上陳裕添瘦削的臉頰，兩個人的視線匯合一處，｢你在想什麼？｣  
｢icon，你的理想是什麼？｣陳裕添看著他，那雙平日笑起來就彎彎的眼睛這一刻依然像一個純真的孩子，卻有那麼一點惆悵和悲傷。  
白嫩修長的手指摸上他貼著臉頰的手，一動不動的，有些涼。  
陳裕添在等他的回答，儘管問題有些讓他一時拐不過彎來。  
｢贏比賽，去總決賽。｣謝天宇回答他，把他的手小心地合進掌心裡暖一暖，｢你的手太冷了。｣  
陳裕添另一隻手撐住自己的腦袋認真看著他。  
｢他們會，因為理想分開。｣他輕聲說，帶著那個年紀特有的迷茫，｢我們呢？如果我做不到，是不是我們也會分開？｣  
謝天宇握著他的手有剎那的僵硬，然後輕輕笑了。  
｢那個理想，還不如我們兩個一起贏。｣他親了親陳裕添的手指，｢別想太多，我們是一起的。｣  
他認真地看著陳裕添，看到陳裕添像是放下心來垂下眼睛，非常疲累，但是很快又看著他。  
｢抱我。｣他眨著眼睛，像是個孩子。  
於是謝天宇也鑽進被子裡，把這個孩子一樣的陳裕添抱在懷裡，還輕輕在他髮頂親了親。  
直到陳裕添沉沉睡去，謝天宇才想起來買的花都還沒送給他，但他看到陳裕添甜美的睡容實在是不忍心去叫醒他。  
於是他輕手輕腳把那束花放在陳裕添的床頭櫃上，九朵玫瑰，他特意讓人分成兩支各一支，還有一束三支和一束四支綁好。  
一三一四，有他的最美好的憧憬。  
只要陳裕添好好睡一覺，他相信他會忘了昨夜想的什麼，就不會突然難過了。

 

 

即將離開臺北的那個晚上，謝天宇其實心情不太好。陳裕添也看出來了，於是拉著他往街上走。  
街上人不少，陳裕添到處張望，謝天宇還得拉住他的手，怕他亂跑迷路。  
｢之前我來這邊逛過，有個星象館。｣陳裕添像是看到了什麼，指了指稍高處的半球形屋頂的那幢房屋，｢在那裡，不太遠。｣  
謝天宇想起了什麼，把他的手握得更緊。  
｢world6，別鬆開手。｣陳裕添走路很快，他必須加快步伐追上他，｢慢點。｣  
夜間還沒到閉館時間，走廊的盡頭有一扇半開的門，謝天宇替他拉開了，兩個人走了進去。  
裡面一片黑暗，那扇門關上了。  
可是很快有星星點點的亮光在頭頂出現，旁邊還有一個圓盤發著幽幽的光，謝天宇拉著陳裕添走了過去。  
｢星盤。｣謝天宇抬起頭，跟星盤上最亮的幾點星星做比對，｢那個是…一等星，北河三。誒，world6。｣  
就在他為了找到自己星座長舒一口氣的時候，陳裕添抱住他，親上他的臉頰。  
謝天宇下意識抱住他，在他後撤的時候看著陳裕添那雙稚氣帶著笑的眸。  
｢icon，你還記得你說的嗎？｣陳裕添抬起眼睛去看謝天宇找到的那顆星星，｢那部電影裡，那個星象館。｣  
｢我記得的。｣他聲音低沉溫柔，柔軟的唇親上陳裕添顫抖的睫毛，｢我們倆的理想，都是和彼此一起贏。｣


	9. Chapter 9

二十七 其中一人的生日

陳裕添是在空氣中的涼意已經深重的時候跨進基地的，道路旁的金黃色樹葉鋪了一地，他踩上去沙啦沙啦響。  
沒來上海之前，他幾乎沒有見過這樣的秋天。  
他從前哪怕對冬天的印象也只是有一些冷，周圍依然是生意盎然的綠色。  
提著有些重的行李擰開門，陳裕添嘆一口氣，累得只想整個人都趴在床上好好睡一覺。  
他是這麼想的，也行動力十足地瞇上眼睛，不想再調整睡姿了，把腦袋埋在柔軟枕頭裡就沉沉睡去。  
於是謝天宇聽到隔壁傳來開門又關門的聲音，好不容易把電話掛斷走進來，看到的是陳裕添趴在枕頭上因為疲憊睡得很香的模樣。  
「天氣都這麼涼了，也是不怕自己感冒。」他笑著搖搖頭，伸手把手機從陳裕添手裡取出來，輕手輕腳幫他翻了個身，最後把被子蓋上，「誒，這world6，蠢蠢的。」  
他是習慣了陳裕添這樣單純地出現在他的世界裡，然後他們一起走到現在的。  
陳裕添在被窩裡歪著腦袋，睡得正香。  
謝天宇想了好一會，把手放在他已經長長的頭髮上揉了揉，一臉稚氣的陳裕添只是在夢裡皺皺鼻子。  
他們已經有一個多月沒有見面了。  
而他想他。非常的。  
他會懷念陳裕添在他旁邊一遍打rank一邊有一搭沒一搭地和他說閒話，甚至於邀功一般展示自己操作的時候。  
那時候他的小朋友的臉上神采飛揚，像是節日裡得到了糖果的孩子，惹得他也彎著嘴角對他說話。  
他們在一片沒能進入世界賽的失落裡開始了假期，至深秋時終於再度見面。

 

「誒，icon你要過生日了誒！」陳裕添看了一眼日期，回過頭來看著他，一雙天真的眸子裡盛滿期待，「好快啊。」  
「什麼好快啊？」謝天宇正操作著劫往對面ad身上打一套換血，甚至沒有空轉過頭看他，「誒~這個操作6不6？」  
等他打完團戰和隊友拆對面主水晶，他才看到陳裕添一直笑吟吟看著他。  
「我說你，很快要過生日了。」陳裕添扭頭回去笑了笑，點開排位，「你有什麼想法嗎？」  
「一起去吃飯唄，那天不是有活動？」謝天宇歪過頭來看到他點了盲僧，「world6又要carry全場了啊？」  
沒有回答。於是他看著陳裕添的臉，陳裕添對著屏幕若有所思了一會兒終於發現他在看自己。  
「喂你在幹嘛？」小孩子臉皮薄的不行，浮起了一層薄薄的紅色，「智障吧你。」  
「讓你不理我。」謝天宇也笑了笑，起身去把兩個人的水杯拿過來，「喝點水，反正不還是要等著讀條，不急好吧。」  
於是那天的活動變成了隊服攝影和聚餐，周圍一團亂哄哄，充斥著快門聲、打鬧聲還有越來越高的氣溫的一天。  
最後在圓桌邊坐下很久，謝天宇側過頭去，看到陳裕添穿著那件紅格子被他吐槽土到暈厥的襯衫，忍不住臉上浮起一個頑皮的笑容來，卻又沒有開口。  
陳裕添低垂的睫毛像是帶著漆黑花紋的翩躚的蝴蝶一般翳動，抬起頭來那雙清澈明亮的眼睛直直對上他的，嘴角一咧就是一個熟悉的帶著孩氣的乾淨笑容。  
「icon。」陳裕添聲音有些輕，卻又依然特色十足帶著一點清亮，「生日快樂。」  
他能做什麼呢？謝天宇想，他大概只能對著他笑，他想牽住那隻過於纖細的手，他還想擁他入懷。  
讓陳裕添聽著他有力的心跳，他親著他的髮頂。  
就像現在一般，周圍沒有一個人了，他們面對面，鼻尖幾乎貼在一起。他可以看到陳裕添臉上浮起的紅雲，月光下分外可愛。  
「我說…這是你陪我過的第一個生日。」他清了清嗓子，意識到這不是一個好的開頭，「嗯…」  
「會有下一個的。」陳裕添對他說，果斷得並不像只是安慰，終於讓他把身前骨骼纖長的陳裕添一手拉進懷裡，「你呢？」  
他聽到他貼在耳邊問。

 

謝天宇在出神，手指無意識地輕輕敲著床頭櫃。  
直到陳裕添翻了個身，皺著臉詢問一般地睜開眼睛，讓他忍不住伸手去揉那一頭長長的頭髮。  
「吵到你了？」謝天宇反應過來，也只能懷著愧疚問他，「餓了麼？」  
「我好困。」陳裕添把腦袋往被窩裡縮，又被謝天宇挖出來，「你什麼時候回來的？」  
「world6你想悶死自己啊？我就在隔壁。」他伸手替他掖好被子，聲音幾乎貼到陳裕添耳朵上，「我一直都在這兒，沒有走的。」  
陳裕添閉著眼緩了會兒，終於睜開眼睛看著他。  
他甚至對他綻開一個笑容來，還輕輕笑了一聲，就像所有時候那樣。  
「我不知道。」他聲音清脆乾淨，然後翻過身抱住被窩，伸手去開燈，「好累啊。」  
謝天宇伸手在他鼻子上刮了一下，乾脆坐了下來。  
「你這麼蠢，離開我怎麼辦？」然後他像是想起什麼事，臉上表情變得有些為難，「過兩天你就生日了，但是我要去抽籤。」  
「你爸爸我才不要你照顧！」陳裕添騰地翻身坐起來，順帶把手邊的枕頭往謝天宇臉上扔，「所以你怕手氣不好是不是好幾天沒洗手了？」  
他甚至還一臉嫌棄。謝天宇生無可戀地想。  
「我當然怕手氣不夠歐所以估計要一個禮拜不洗手啊。」他想像韓金那樣面無表情地說這句話，最後還是笑場。  
「別碰爸爸的枕頭！」陳裕添『憤怒』地撲上來搶枕頭，結果是謝天宇把枕頭往他身後一扔，他整個人因為慣性撲進了他懷裡，被一把摟住摁在胸口。  
謝天宇的呼吸彷彿拂動了他的頭髮，陳裕添一動不動伏在他胸口，聽他的心跳，直至他們的心跳和呼吸逐漸同步。  
「world6，我第一次看見你的時候，你特別小。」謝天宇似乎在笑，胸腔有些震顫，「有時候真的覺得…很奇妙，你這麼快就長大了。我真的很捨不得你這麼快長大。」  
陳裕添把腦袋往他懷裡埋，聲音變得悶悶的。  
「你才小呢。」他的聲音聽起來有點失落，「你才大我兩歲。」  
「快兩歲半了。」謝天宇的聲音在他頭頂響起，最後一聲嘆息吞沒在他的髮間。

 

「哇，你這蛋糕是打算扔在這不管嗎？」聽到胡彬一聲驚呼，謝天宇轉過頭去，看到陳裕添那塊生日蛋糕還放在手邊，「world6你就不怕這幫畜生把你蛋糕吃了啊？」  
「這局…馬上打完。」陳裕添艱難地說，眼睛一直盯著屏幕，「哇，這智障隊友…別搞我啊。」  
有人拉開椅子走到他身邊，拿起蛋糕。  
「臥槽，哪個畜生搶我蛋糕？」護食的陳裕添不得不扔下隊友不甘心地轉過腦袋，看到謝天宇叉著一小塊蛋糕遞到他嘴邊。  
「繼續打啊。」謝天宇看著他把蛋糕咬下，又開始嘗試把第二小塊蛋糕趕快弄出來，「world6快搶龍啊！搶了就有蛋糕吃。」  
陳裕添在搶下大龍的時候覺得臉上發燙，身旁的人又遞過來一小塊蛋糕，奶油的甜香真是誘人。  
比不上這一刻他心頭溢滿的甜蜜。  
他又想起那個凌晨，他已經19歲了，微信裡QQ裡還有微博私信塞滿了祝福的話。  
他一條一條耐心看過，回覆了，想到謝天宇問他，下一個生日他是否會在他身邊。  
謝天宇的好手氣迎來無數讚揚，他在那裡看著，非常遺憾最後他們沒有能夠參加世界賽。  
於是他晃到外面坐著，看著路燈下樹葉的影子在搖曳，有行色匆匆的影子在他面前停下來。  
陳裕添臉上莫名燙了，明明抬起頭看到謝天宇是一瞬間的事，可是他卻覺得自己光是抬頭都過去了十分鐘。  
『你在幹嘛？』謝天宇那身光鮮的土豪西裝都沒能掩飾他風塵僕僕的疲憊，『大晚上的又跑出來在這坐著？』  
謝天宇俯身看著他，伸出手，看著他把手放到他手心裡。  
陳裕添眨眨眼睛，藏不住的笑容從唇邊漾起，看到謝天宇露出一個一樣的笑容，把他拉了起來。  
『我沒忘。』他的聲音低沉又溫柔，把陳裕添擁入懷中，『生日快樂。』  
這就是他趕回來的，全部的理由了。


End file.
